


A Bad Meeting

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Hiyori's first flying lesson proves that she can't fly, and Yato finds this out in a bad way.Thank you Ina (leopah) for beta-ing me!





	

Golden dust particles swirled in the strip of early morning sunlight which leaked through the high arched windows of the Great Hall. The room was nearly empty due to the hour on which Hiyori had come down, but still she munched happily on a piece of toast. A note pinned up in the Gryffindor common room told her that first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would have flying lessons together that morning. Eager to start her wizard life, she dressed in her new robes and made her way to breakfast without getting lost, much to her surprise.

More students began to trickle in as time passed and the room became louder with chatter. A few Gryffindor first years she had met on the train sat with her, talking excitedly about the lesson and telling Hiyori stories about how they’d practiced flying at home. Just sit and hold on tight and you’ll be fine, they assured her.

The conversation changed topics and Hiyori tuned out to concentrate on what they had told her, doubt seeping in if she could fly or not. Lost in thought, she didn’t notice a group of boys swagger past her, roughly shoving her against the table. Turning around to protest, she could see the group sniggering to each other and sneering at her as they seated themselves at the end of the Slytherin table.

“Are you okay?” one of her friends asked her.

Turning back around, Hiyori forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Slytherins are all like that, they think that muggles can’t be wizards. They like to mess around with the first year muggles. Ignore them and they’ll leave you alone.”

Hiyori nodded listlessly, staring at the table. _Muggles can’t be wizards?_ she thought to herself . Then why did I get a letter? Losing her appetite at the thought of a quarter of the school already hating her, she pushed her half-eaten toast away from her. “Let’s go to class.”

 

~

  
  
Yato’s chin rested in his hand, eyes staring blankly at the chalk markings on the board.

Potions class was his least favourite subject. Well, a lot of things were his least favourite subjects. He drummed his fingers on the surface of the wooden table, his feet tapping out the same rhythm impatiently as he waited for the class to end. The professor droned on late into the afternoon before allowing them a break, much to Yato’s relief.

He slipped of his heavy robe and stretched his arms wide before walking to the door, casually telling the teacher he would be back in a minute. Before he could protest, Yato was gone and walking down the empty hallway.

  
His footsteps echoed in the cavernous space, glassless windows allowing him to look across the sunlit lawns. A group of students stood in the centre of the courtyard, hands gripping broomsticks as they stared open-mouthed at the sky. Slowing his pace, Yato lingered to search for what they were watching as a rising scream began behind him. He turned around to see the source of the noise when a harsh impact knocked him to the ground.

 

~

 

Walking to the courtyard, the Gryffindor first years saw Professor Tsuyu – the witch who had welcomed them to Hogwarts. Alongside her were a smattering of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students lined up next to brooms on the ground.

“Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone stand next to a broom.” The class gathered around and took their positions.

“Put your right hand over the broom and say _‘up.’_ ”

The class chorused the command together, ordering the brooms into their outstretched hands. Hiyori’s broom leaped into her hand instantly, earning her a glare from a short blond Hufflepuff who stood next to her shouting at his broom. After a few more moments, the whole class had ordered their broomsticks in their hands.

“Mount your brooms and grip it tight,” Professor Tsuyu instructed, patrolling up and down between the students.

“When I blow my whistle, kick up from the ground and hover for a moment, then come back down by tilting the broomstick DOWN.” She emphasized the last word, suggesting the previous students had probably made a disastrous mistake during a lesson.

She gave a short blow of the whistle and the class attempted to fly. A few students executed the move perfectly, whilst others could not rise above the ground. Hiyori hovered a few feet above the ground, wobbling slightly as she tried to maintain her balance. She grinned, proud that she had managed to do it. Now the landing, she thought, concentrating on tilting the broom. _I have to tilt it… up?_ She tilted the broom handle up sharply, sliding down the broom as it soared high into the sky.

Hiyori screamed, her knuckles turning white as she clung onto the broom for dear life as she lost control. The broom rocketed around the courtyard and hit walls, flinging her around like a rag doll. She could hear faint shouting over her yells as she came back to earth and hurtled into the school corridors, unable to stop. Hugging the broom, she squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for it to end.

Suddenly she felt herself crash, throwing her from the broom onto something firm and warm. Her eyes unscrewed after a few moments and she blinked a few times, coming back to her senses. She felt that she hadn’t hurt herself too badly, but most noticeably, she could feel a heart hammering against her ear.

Hiyori raised her head slightly and looked down, eyes taking in the grey sweater vest her hands were resting on. Pushing herself up, she could clearly see what she landed on. Beneath her lay a boy about her age, his dark hair pushed back from his wide cobalt blue eyes which were looking right at her. Hiyori’s eyes drifted to the green and silver tie flicked over his shoulder.

A Slytherin, Hiyori thought, remembering what her friends had said about them.

“I-I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, her mind freezing as she thought of what to do next.

“I…can’t…breathe,” he struggled to say. Hiyori realised that the weight of her body on top of his was crushing him, and she shuffled to get off of him. She pushed herself up quickly, pain shooting through her wrist causing her to gasp and fall back on top of the Slytherin. He let out a grunt as she collapsed on his chest once again.

“I’m… sorry…” Hiyori said heavily, trying to hold back tears. Gingerly, she pushed herself up with her good arm, rolling herself off of the boy. She held her injured wrist to her chest, shaking slightly at the pain which grew with each movement. Bits of splintered wood littered the floor around her and straw clung to her robes and hair, the broom destroyed by her escapade. She heard shifting beside her as the boy sat up slowly, flinching but not showing any injuries.

“Are you okay?” he asked, twisting around to face her. Hiyori nodded her head, her hair hiding her face as the tears began to fall. Light fingers touched her hair, cautiously pulling out pieces of straw which had found their way into her hair. Hiyori turned her head, fringe parting slightly to see the boy carefully plucking pieces of broomstick out of her tousled hair and off of her scarlet robes.

“Don’t cry,” he said matter-of-factly. “You can’t help it that you suck at flying.”

Hiyori flinched as his hand brushed straw off of her bad arm and he pulled his hand back quickly, hesitating as if he had hurt her. Hiyori’s memory flashed back to that morning when the Slytherins had shoved her in the Great Hall. She wracked her memory, frantically trying to remember if he was one of them. Nevertheless, he was a Slytherin; if he found out she was muggle she would be in trouble.

“I-I’m sorry, I have to go!” she said quickly, drawing away from him. Hiyori placed her hand against the cold stone wall, pushing herself up carefully to avoid hurting her wrist further. The other student stood up with her, frowning at her as she hurried to wipe her eyes.

“What’s wrong with your arm?” he asked, seeing the girl holding it against her chest.

“It’s noth-” she began quickly, but was interrupted by a shout. Turning around, she saw Professor Tsuyu running towards them. Oh no, Hiyori thought in dismay, eyes flickering to the destroyed broom littering the ground.

“What in the world were you doing?!” she exclaimed once she reached the pair. “You could’ve hurt yourself!”

“I-I’m sorry Professor, I’m fine –” Hiyori started to stutter an apology but was interrupted again, this time by the boy she had crashed into.

“She’s hurt her arm,” he said bluntly. “She needs to go to the infirmary.”

Hiyori glanced at the student who stared casually at the teacher, hands shoved in his pockets. The teacher’s eyes fell to look at Hiyori’s swollen wrist. There was a long silence between the group before it was broken by the professor.

“Go back to class, Yato. You, come with me.” She turned on her heel and began striding through the hallway.

The student – who she had called Yato – also turned and began walking in the opposite direction. Hiyori watched him retreat for a moment before turning and following the witch.

She hoped she wouldn’t see him around again.


End file.
